


Yellow

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the “Where I Cannot Find You" 'verse by: withoutawish. Sherlock is walking the streets of London after his son’s hospitalization. He can’t bear to be left to watch his son die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where I Cannot Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465180) by [withoutawish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutawish/pseuds/withoutawish). 



Sherlock is wandering the streets of London in a daze. He has no idea where his feet are taking him. He just knows of the one thing he doesn’t want to think about. The only deduction that comes to his mind when he sees his son’s face. Dying. He shakes his head from that thought. He’s been avoiding it for weeks now. What’s a few more hours going to do to him? As he walks past a small café, he hears the straining of a song over the speakers. “Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you and everything you. And they were all yellow.” Sherlock rolls his eyes at the song but slows down, glad to have something to keep his mind occupied for a bit. Obviously, the stars don’t shine for a specific person. They shine because of the consuming energy inside of them that will one day explode into a supernova. But Sherlock kept on listening. “Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. You know, I love you so. You know, I love you so.” Sherlock tried desperately not to think of his son who was basically skin and bones right now in that hospital with his father. But Sherlock couldn’t. And Sherlock thought about his son with that ridiculous song playing over the speakers. The memories of his child and his husband. “For you, I’d bleed myself dry. For you, I’d bleed myself dry.” Sherlock felt wetness in his eyes but he wiped them away, furiously. He wasn’t going to cry over the inevitable. He knew the survival rate of children with cancer and he knew at once, Hamish wasn’t going to make it. So why didn’t the knowledge make it hurt less? Sherlock could only think of the baby he held in his arms after they held him for the first time. He remembered the loving look on John’s face when he saw Sherlock holding their child. Their child, that’s when it sunk in and Sherlock was never happier. Well, his and John’s wedding day would be a close second. But this, this was different. Having someone to care of and someone to take over the family business, well, that was something new entirely. Sherlock already thought of all the ways to make sure that Hamish wouldn’t grow up a moron like Anderson. But he supposed with John and himself for fathers, he couldn’t end up that bad. John nudged him as Sherlock held the sleeping child in his arms. “You’re not experimenting on our child.” He whispered. Sherlock looked at John in shock. “How did you-” “I’ve been living with you for more than 10 years now I know that look on your face.” John said, simply. Sherlock smiled lovingly at John and shook his head. “They aren’t experiments. More like reassurances he won’t end up like Anderson.” Sherlock looked at John critically. “You don’t want our son to end up like Anderson, do you?” John just smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist. “With us as dads, I highly doubt our son will end up like Anderson.” Sherlock chuckled and rested his head against John’s. They stared at their newborn son together, a perfect family. But it was all being torn away, Sherlock thought as he leaned against the wall with that song still playing. “Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do.” Sherlock felt a slight buzzing in his pocket and sighed. That would be the fifth time John’s texted him since Sherlock suddenly left the hospital. He ignored the text and pushed himself off the wall. He couldn’t afford to have thoughts like this. If he did, he might break down completely and that’s the one thing Sherlock wanted to avoid and if that mean ignoring his tired husband and their dying son, so be it. And Sherlock walked on in the cold London air.


End file.
